Rematch
by ZebraDolphin
Summary: Tavros and Karkat hang out and have a rematch on Mario Karts and have a talk about things. Slight domestic GamTav in the beginning. TavKat Non-Sburb AU One Shot


**Rematch**

I hear drawers opening and closing in the kitchen, some shuffling around, the fridge being opened, shutting loudly, Gamzee probably kicked it with his foot because of full hands. I listen as he continues to make whatever it is he's actually making, he's for sure making a mess though. He's muttering things under his breath, I'm not sure what it is, he could be rapping. I start to smell the cooking, waffles, he's definitely making waffles, I'm happy about this. Suddenly the smell of waffles morphs into burnt waffles, and the fire detector goes off. I sit up, bend my legs a few times, getting the stiffness of the metal away before walking to the kitchen. Gamzee's flailing around, using a dish towel to swat up at the smoke detector, trying to get the smoke away from it so the beeping stops. I laugh at the sight, bent over and cackling, I get smacked in the head with the same towel Gamzee was using.

"If you all up and got your help on it would be faster to make it all motherfucking quiet up in here." A smiling Gamzee tells me, I stretch out my arm and take the dishtowel from him and start waving it at the ceiling. Gamzee laughs at me as he opens up windows and throws away all the burnt waffles in the trash. The fire detector stops, I put the towel back on the handle of the stove and observe the messy kitchen.

"Gamz, can't you ever make food without spilling double of what you used?"

"Nah bro, the mess is the fun part." He says as he wraps his arms around my waist.

"Making it, but I'm the one who's going to clean it, which is not as fun." He leans down and plants a short kiss on my lips.

"Sorry."

"If you're trying and make it up to me with a kiss that won't do." Gamzee raises his eyebrows at me and I smirk back. As Gamzee comes closer once again, there's a knock at the door. He groans, which turns into more of a growl.

"Oh shoosh, it's Karkat, and you need to get to work." Gamzee looks over at the clock and sighs.

"Sorry about all up and motherfucking ruining breakfast." I smile at him and peck him on the lips.

"It's fine Gamz, now get to work, those people aren't going to teach themselves how to play guitar."

"Alright, have yourself a miraculous day then Tav. See you in a few hours." He grabs his guitar case, gives me a quick side hug and temple kiss and lets himself out and Karkat inside.

"KK, hey, ready for that re-match?"

"Fuck yeah sprinklefuck, I'm going to kick your ass back to last week." Karkat shoves me with his shoulder, I barely budge.

"Really, well, I think you're all talk, you're going to have to prove it to me." I shove him back and with the height difference I almost knock him over. He huffs and goes to the couch; I turn on the Nintendo 64 console and the TV and toss him his controller.

"Still picking Bowser? Dude, you know it doesn't make you any tougher."

"Shut it clusterfuck and just take your Yoshi and let's get to me kicking your ass at this racing game." I laugh and press start, the moment it starts counting down Karkat leans forward, clutching his controller tightly and squinting at the screen. The sight is priceless. The race starts, we pass all the computers and it's just me and him, we hit each other a few times, sometimes with lightening, other times with turtle shells, we're both at one another's rears, always just about catching up. It's the last round, I get mushroom boosts, we're beside each other, the finish line just ahead, I use the mushrooms. Karkat notices, I pass him, I win. Karkat drops his controller to floor, looks at me, I'm trying to hold in my laughter, suddenly he's on top of me. Punching me with his fists, head butting me with his nubby horns and all I can do is laugh, I'm bellowing loudly as he keeps hitting and screaming a bunch of his colourful insults. Nookwhiffing, asswagon, crotchblistering, shitwad, dickmongering, they're all just getting yelled at me along with more profanities, and all I can do is laugh, out of breath.

"Karkles, dude, it's just a game."

"Oh fuck you." He says, and just mumbles a few more things before punching me one last time and sitting back on his own side of the couch. I stare at him, and he looks over from the corner of his eye.

"Rematch?" Karkat looks at me, anger in his eyes, and I laugh, apologizing for offering.

"Anyways, I wanted to ask you something." That got serious. I look over at the short troll, there's no sign of distress or sadness.

"Uh, go ahead, yeah."

"I know that trolls and humans have been living together for centuries now, and it's not a big deal anymore, but, I mean, do you think it'd be weird for me to date a human? Not that I care, or really want to, just, you know, curious."

"Uh, no KK, it wouldn't be weird or bad or anything, I mean it's normal now, even Kanaya's dating that human Rose, and didn't Terezi have a thing with a human, or maybe she still does, I mean who even knows, either way, it's cool dude."

"Yeah, I mean I was just curious, no big deal." I look over at him, Karkat isn't always a big tough guy who screams insults at you, although he is like that most of the time, but he does have the softer side to him, who talks about things he cares about.

"You know, if you want to talk about something you can."

"I met a human."

"Yes, that happens, we live amongst them." He punches me in the arm.

"I mean like I met a human that I like and we kissed, more than once." I look over at Karkat, he has a small blush over his cheeks and a small smile on his lips.

"And?" I drag it out, wanting to hear more and he excitedly tells me about the boy human named John who owns a record store, which also doubles as his house, and he tells me all about how smiley and dorky the human is and how much he's stupid and yet cool, and how he gave Karkat his clothes without even saying a word to the troll before. Karkat is gushing over him, telling me all details, even going as far as how soft his lips are. Once he stops his face falls, his eyes bulge, he's realized how much he talked and that's not anything Karkat would ever talk about.

"If you ever tell anyone about the things I just told you or how I was I swear I'll murder you." I laugh it off, but his face stays serious.

"Okay, yeah, uh, I'll keep my mouth shut, not a problem Karkles."

"Good, now, I've only actually seen him once and even though we kissed I have no idea what this is, and you need to come with me, be my wingman."

"Me? Your wingman? I'll most likely be more of a third wheel."

"Tavros."

"Fine. But I promise nothing."

"Good enough, now how about that rematch?" I nod, we take our controllers and start to play once again. Back to how we were but things are different, I've never been that close friend to Karkat from whom he asks things, it's nice, or something, I guess.


End file.
